


Alfa... e Alfa

by orphan_account



Series: Todo dia é Um novo Dia [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uma coleção de momentos embaraçosos, quentes, e até mesmo divertidos de Natasha e Steve.Pós Endgame, mistura com AU,
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Todo dia é Um novo Dia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não esqueci de "Her Boys" ôh... longe de mim, apenas ainda ñ consegui encaixar mto bem algumas partes, e estou tentando fechar todas as lacunas.  
> Essa série é algum tipo de distração, espero que sem fim... vou postando vez ou outra, porque adoro narrar a dinâmica desses dois, o quanto são parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes.  
> Espero que gostem :)

STEVE ACORDOU GROGUE

Ao som de _I wanna be yours_.

Seus pulsos estavam presos para cima e sua cabeça ainda pesada pelo sono, e quando ele abriu os olhos... Deus... Como alguém podia ser tão ameaçadora, sexy, perigosa e... linda...?

Tudo só em um pacote, ele não fazia ideia. Sentada de lado na poltrona no meio da sala observando-o com atenção estava Natasha Romanoff. Sua namorada vestia um roupão de seda branco, amarrado em seu corpo sem nenhum pudor, pois suas pernas estavam nuas fazendo-o se perguntar o que exatamente ela usava por baixo, cruzadas exibindo a pele alva até a coxa, ela usava uma maldita cinta liga qual Steve coçava para tocar e arrancar-lhe, o cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, mas o pior era a forma como o hobby caia em um de seus ombros, exibindo mais pele e também seu ombro nu e a corrente dele em _seu_ pescoço que ela usava com orgulho. 

–Oi – O cumprimento foi natural, e Steve estava engolindo finalmente reparando em si mesmo, franzindo o cenho ele notou que tinha os pulsos separados um em cada lado da cama, presos nos lados de seu corpo no que parecia ser uma corrente magnética que olhou os mesmos só agora percebendo suas próprias vestimentas.

Uma calça branca de pano.

Ele se lembrava de chegar cansado em casa ontem à noite, havia sido um inferno de uma missão, e Bucky e Sam passaram a atormentá-lo sobre estar ficando velho, quem podia culpá-lo, afinal? Depois de três semanas fora, quando era para ser apenas uma, Steve doía de saudades de Natasha...

Eles não ficaram separados desde...

Não. Ele preferia não pensar nisso, pelo menos não assim.

Entretanto, se lembrava de chegar, tirar suas roupas, colocar um pijama confortável... ela acordou no momento em que ele entrou no apartamento, sempre atenta, mas mexeu-se o suficiente para que pudesse deitar ao seu lado, puxando sua forma pequena na dele... os dois adormecendo de novo enquanto ele murmurava um pedido de desculpas perdido em meio a indução ao sono simplesmente porque ela estava lá... finalmente em seus braços.

–Nat... O que está acontecendo?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, apenas continuou a fitá-lo. E por fim recostou-se na poltrona, as mãos apoiadas no encosto, as unhas esmaltadas em vermelho, seu cabelo agora era longo, e de volta a sua cor original, preso por um coque mal feito, parte da franja caia em seu rosto, contrastando seu rosto bonito, e ela estava levemente maquiada...

... quando...?  
Steve tentou se lembrar em que momento ela deixou a cama, mas não conseguiu.

Ele estava tão cansado...

–Você sabe... Somos dois alfas tentando encontrar equilíbrio sobre quem quer ter o maior controle...

–Uh... Ok – Talvez ele estivesse um pouco grogue, e tentou puxar as algemas, sentindo a liga de metal vir junto com ele... se aplicasse mais força... ela sairia? Mas... Natasha estava de pé então, o roupão deslizando por seu corpo como uma seda, e ele tentou engolir a vontade de realmente levantar-se e pegá-la. Olhou no relógio, eram apenas meia noite e doze. 

–... Especialmente na cama. Tentamos provar quem domina mais – Steve arqueou a sobrancelha confuso não ajudava quando o roupão deslizava por sua pele porcelana, ele se viu lambendo os lábios porque ela colocou ambas as mãos na própria cintura exibindo ainda mais de sua vestimenta - ou a falta dela - e a cinta liga em sua perna, além de um sutiã de renda e a calcinha combinando... _Deus, Natasha. Isso era realmente necessário?_ Steve puxou as algemas sentindo o metal vir junto, praticamente torcendo e fazendo-a sorrir – Eu estava pensando... – Ela ignorou sua ansiedade – O que...?

Seus olhos ficaram momentaneamente preocupados, provavelmente respondendo a expressão dele...

–O que está fazendo...?

–Estou tentando provar um ponto, Rogers – ela disse divertida – para um homem tão reservado... – E parou diante dele. Steve tentou se esticar para beijá-la e doeu que ela tenha se afastado, mas sorriu segurando seu maxilar com carinho e raspando as unhas em sua barba rala – Qual de nós é mais... Dominante.

–Me tire daqui e podemos entrar em um acordo.

–Não – veio a resposta fácil em sua voz rouca, e ele notou que ela cheirava a morangos e frutas cítricas – quando eu tirar as algemas você vai provar seu próprio ponto e iniciaremos uma dança sobre quem é dominado mais rápido... – E apontou para si mesma – sem o soro não me vejo conseguindo resistir por muito tempo... especialmente com toda essa forma única sua em me provocar... sua maneira de fazer minha vez... _sempre_ – E deslizou o dedo por seu peito, com a unha, traçando arranhando sua pele. 

Steve tentou se esticar de novo ou soltar as algemas, mas elas não estavam colaborando mais e então ela espalmou a mão em seu peito sentando-se sobre ele e se curvou com a outra em sua bochecha e o trouxe para um beijo. Natasha tinha cheiro de vinho e menta, e a fragrância de seu perfume favorito tão suave, que era quase nulo, ela sabia como ele era sensível a isso, e sempre usava o que não irritava seus sentidos, graças ao soro sempre mais... 

Ele arfou em seus lábios com o movimento de seu quadril, e Natasha o manteve seguro e se abaixou, colando seus corpos, ele era praticamente uma fornalha contra ela fresca e se contorceu. A sensação dela sobre ele, era divina, mas Steve ainda não podia tocá-la, e sentiu-a levar a mão às algemas, como que para conferir se elas continuavam presas, então seus dedos deslizando nos dele, provocando-o com o corpo. 

–Nat... Por favor...

–Fique quieto... – Ela desceu a mão por seu braço, parando em seu pescoço, e segurando sua bochecha com carinho – Não quero que se machuque... 

–Hm... – Ele só podia reclamar, quando que deitada sobre ele, ela usou a outra mão para balançar o quadril em sua virilha, e descendo o toque em uma provocação. 

Steve fechou os olhos quando a sentiu sorrir, segurando seus cabelos ela beijou seu pescoço suavemente, descendo por seu ombro e peito nu e parou para olhar para ele antes de levar a boca em sua frente deslizando a língua por seu abdômen fazendo-o estremecer e parou de novo olhando-o. Ali ele podia ver cada curva perfeita de seu corpo especialmente seu decote generoso provido do sutiã qual Steve definitivamente iria arrancar assim que tivesse a chance...   
  
Em algum momento, a música tinha parado... o único som, eram das respirações erráticas e os movimentos dela sobre ele. Que levou as mãos no cós de suas calças, os dedos cavando sua pele e Steve fechou os olhos finalmente seu membro livre e os abriu de novo para encontrá-la sorrindo para ele, seus olhos sempre tão verdes brilhando em desejo.

–Sempre pronto... – Ela disse beijando a ponta de seu sexo e ele se sentiu pressionar para trás em resposta, Natasha segurou seus quadris, as unhas raspando sua pele e o levou em sua boca, quase completamente e então soltou em um _pop_ fazendo-o rosnar alto agora.

Ela riu.

Repetindo o processo e ele já estava perdendo a batalha antes mesmo de ela iniciar um ritmo.  
Lento e suave, e então parando.   
Provocando-o, até que ele estivesse se mexendo para conseguir que ela não parasse vez ou outra, reiniciando o ritmo uma e outra vez... 

–Nat... – Quando ela levou a mão em sua base, movimentando com cuidado, e então finalmente subindo o toque por seu estômago, ele tentou alcançá-la, sendo novamente restringindo pelas algemas. 

Frustrado, Steve puxou o braço, momentaneamente livre, então o magnetismo o trouxe de volta e ele bateu as costas e a cabeça com força na cabeceira da cama.  
  
Natasha estava imediatamente sobre ele chamando seu nome preocupada, mas quando abriu os olhos ela era um borrão e tudo doía. Sua figura foi clareando aos poucos e ela estava fazendo alguma coisa nas algemas afrouxando o aperto, desligando o imã, ele não tinha ideia, mas mal esperou que seu pulso estivesse frouxo para avançar contra ela fazendo-a gritar em surpresa quando a ergueu pelos quadris até que ela estivesse com as costas na parede.

Levantou suas mãos para acima de sua cabeça e a beijou com força.  
Natasha sorriu. Steve se afastou olhando para ela confuso.

–Isso prova meu ponto... Você é um maníaco por controle.

Ele pairou acima dela, respirando contra seus lábios. Podia sentir cada pedaço de pele cobrindo seus músculos, principalmente a seda do hobby.  
E ela sorriu daquele jeito suave e sexy. Steve continuou ali, sentindo-a circular sua cintura com as pernas e fechou os olhos, a centímetros de beijar sua boca. 

–Você está bem? – Sua nuca latejava um pouco, a pressão ali pela cabeçada era irritante, mas ele sabia que sumiria em alguns minutos... sua preocupação maior, era tê-la assim em seus braços, ele estava completamente desejoso, e sabia que ela também... quando abriu os olhos, encontrando aquela adoração em seu rosto, aquele mínimo piscar em que sentia-se incapaz de merecê-lo, Steve tirava isso ao beijá-la, um beijo casto e ainda assim significativo, mesmo com a posição em que estavam. 

–Você me provoca assim... E espera que não haja uma reação, Romanoff?

–Me diga o tipo de reação que está buscando, capitão...? – Ele sabia que ela poderia se soltar se quisesse então usando apenas uma das mãos prendeu as duas dela agora, e desceu a outra por seu estômago brincando com a alça do sutiã sem tirá-lo, e puxando a frente do roupão e revelando aquele corpo que tanto amava em uma lingerie sexy.

Steve parou no entanto observando a pequena cicatriz que ela tinha no pescoço ainda provida da última missão e provavelmente desapareceria em alguns dias, mas a sensação de medo não se afastou dele.

–Ei... – Natasha chamou sua atenção.

Mantendo as mãos para cima, ela usou o rosto para tocar sua testa na dela, atraindo sua atenção. 

–Ei... – Ele soltou suas mãos um pouco para abraçar sua cintura. Adorava o quão pequena ela parecia em seus braços, vulnerável e deliciosamente encaixando-se ali como se feita para ele, e Steve engoliu em seco quando sentiu a ponta de suas unhas raspando em sua pele. Ele levantou o rosto para olhá-la, os olhos de Natasha estavam brilhando como duas esferas verdes e ela segurou os dois lados de sua bochecha beijando-o suavemente.

Steve ficou ali, permitindo-lhe esse carinho e derretendo-se nela, ela levou a língua na costura de seus lábios e ele se viu gemendo e permitindo que ela o levasse devagar para trás até que caiu sentado na poltrona enquanto ela se colocava confortável em seu colo.

As pernas abertas em seus lados e ele gemeu de novo capaz de sentir um pouco dela sobre si, quente e completamente receptiva.

–Steve... Respire – Natasha ordenou, a voz rouca e significativa. Obedeceu, fechando os olhos e ela mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, as mãos descendo por seu torso até beijá-lo de novo e ele ficou ansioso, as mãos em seus ombros para tirar esse maldito hobby, mas ela segurou-o pelos pulsos, seus olhos escuros de desejo.

–Meu – Natasha declarou prontamente surpreendendo-o. Ele se sentiu sorrir convencido e Natasha o jogou para trás no sofá ajudando-o a erguer os braços – Não se mexa até que eu diga que pode.

Espera.

–Também não me toque... Quero suas mãos no encosto... Até que eu diga o contrário.

_... O que?_

–O que? – Ele conseguiu gaguejar.

–Você é meu, Steve – ela o ajudou a levantar os braços orientando-o onde se segurar e se ajeitou em seu colo fazendo-o engolir em seco, abaixando-se sobre ele, Natasha o beijou com vontade, bebendo seu fôlego e tirando seu controle. E se afastou livrando-se da calcinha que vestia puxando-a para o lado enquanto o colocava dentro dela tão devagar que com todo esse sentimento acumulado, a saudade, a simples sensação...  
Steve poderia ter se soltado assim...

Ele fechou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior com força e a sentiu beijando-o de novo.  
O gosto de sangue invadiu sua boca.

–Respire, soldado – A voz de Natasha era suavemente trêmula, e se ele não a conhecesse, não teria percebido. Era bom sempre descobrir não ser o único afetado. 

–Eu não...

–Eu sei. Eu também não – ela disse finalmente fazendo os primeiros movimentos, apoiando as mãos na poltrona nos dois lados de sua cabeça. Para cima e então descendo de volta devagar, jogando a cabeça para trás e respirando profundamente. Steve fechou os olhos ela estava engolindo seu pênis até as bolas, e ele gaguejou um pouco bebendo a visão que era Natasha ainda com o sutiã de renda, a alça caindo de lado, o cabelo no coque bagunçado e arrepiado, o rosto corado. Ela usou uma mão para liberar o sutiã, a visão de seus seios fez ele engolir em seco observando-a se tocar – Steve...

E ainda dizer seu nome naquele tom... Céus, o que essa mulher fazia com ele.   
Steve tentou se levantar, mas Natasha foi mais rápida.  
Ela abaixou os braços segurando os dele no encosto da poltrona, sua respiração era errática, mas o brilho em seus olhos era tão...

–Quero tocar você.

–Daqui a pouco – prometeu em um movimento simples, suave. Estava usando a si mesma, mantendo-o controlado, segurando-o com a força de seu próprio peso. Mordiscando o próprio lábio ela mexeu os quadris de novo, e ele praticamente rosnou fazendo-a rir baixo – ansioso?

–Romanoff...

Ela riu ainda mais alto e Steve precisou parar para observá-lo.  
Seu rosto corado, os olhos brilhando, aquela pequena linha de suor em sua testa.  
E quanto mais Natasha se mexia, mais próximo ele se via da borda.  
Ela aumentou o ritmo de acordo com seus próprios gemidos, jogando de novo a cabeça para trás em êxtase, soltando o aperto firme de seus braços, mas ancorando-se nele, enquanto o cavalgava. 

E tão... Perto.

Mas quando a viu descer uma mão por seu corpo, apertando suavemente o próprio mamilo e descendo por seus estômago, umbigo e finalmente alcançando aquele ponto que a deixava louca... Com as próprias mãos... _Não_.

Era ele quem devia levá-la assim...

Steve perdeu o controle.

Em um movimento ele segurou seus braços e a levantou ainda sem quebrar a conexão entre eles girando os dois para longe da poltrona, e de volta para a cama, Natasha ficou deitada nela por um instante até que riu, mas ele a ignorou finalmente capturando seus lábios em um beijo forte e lânguido. Colocando-se mais profundamente dentro dela e adorando os sons que ela fazia em resposta assim como o pequeno tremor em suas mãos que seguraram seus ombros como que para se firmar nele.

–Steve... Eu...

–Minha... E eu sou seu – Ele respondeu colando suas testas e aumentando o ritmo das estocadas até que a sentiu se desfazer em seus braços e não muito depois a seguiu.  
Steve estava saindo devagar quando a sentiu circular sua cintura com as pernas.

Ela adorava isso.

–Só um pouco...

Ele sorriu sentindo-a puxá-lo para escorar a cabeça em seu ombro. Por muitas vezes, Steve não gostava dessa posição principalmente para dormir, pois parecia poder esmagá-la, mas Natasha provou que não apenas apreciava tê-lo em seus braços como ela também não iria quebrar apenas mantendo seu peso sobre si...

Muito pelo contrário.

–Eu te amo...

–Eu também te amo – ela sorriu puxando seu queixo para beijá-lo rapidamente e Steve sentiu o sorriso contra si.

–O que?

–Você apenas provou meu ponto Rogers... Que você é um maníaco por controle.

Steve lhe deu um olhar carregado, então riu.

–Eu não posso argumentar contra isso não é?

–Não – Ela respondeu prontamente prendendo as mãos em seus bíceps e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para a sensação de suas unhas cavando a pele deliciosamente, firmando-se no colchão Steve se esticoupara beijá-la e Natasha sorriu de novo contra ele.

–O que?

–Eu te amo – ela repetiu seus olhos brilhando com tanta adoração e sinceridade que ele respirou segurando seu rosto e beijando-a de novo e de novo, até que a sentiu gemer baixinho contra sua boca praticamente ligando-o também – Tudo bem... chuveiro. 

–Hm... – Ele a segurou içando-a para cima, e Natasha circulou sua cintura com as pernas, não era fácil, já que estavam escorregadios, mas ela se prendeu nele com vontade e ele a observou puxar o prendedor de cabelo, suas mechas ruivas caindo para baixo de seus ombros em uma bagunça pós-coito, e sabia que não estava tão diferente.

–Vou dar um banho em você, Rogers... – Ela prometeu – Quero ver por quanto tempo, você consegue manter a compostura, sem algemas dessa vez. 

Ele gemeu baixinho em resposta, mas seu sorriso traía a falsa irritação.   
Especialmente porque ela tinha razão... ela sempre tinha. 

E beijou seu queixo, fazendo-o gemer, então deslizar lentamente para o chão, quebrando a conexão deles.

Steve a observou em toda a sua glória, nua, e olhando-o de soslaio com um sorriso divertido, ela ligou a água e preparou a banheira, ele andou até sua forma, abraçando sua cintura e puxando-a para escorar nele, confortáveis... tranquilos.   
E disse: 

–Case comigo 

...


	2. Boss and Secretary AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como o título já diz, é um AU que eu tinha escrito para acrescentar a cena onde Steve é o chefe de Natasha e este é seu "momento de ruptura" pois ele já estava se segurando por muito tempo :D  
> Enfim...   
> É bem curto, mas... um make out por assim dizer.   
> E eu simplesmente não consegui resistir em postar. 
> 
> Enjoy ...

STEVE NÃO CONSEGUIU IMPEDIR A SI MESMO, ele poderia culpar a maneira como ela sorria, aberta e sem reservas, a forma como seu cabelo normalmente um coque perfeito ou sempre tão arrumado era uma bagunça molhada em seu rosto devido a chuva, a maneira como ela parecia incrível naqueles jeans e a camiseta, ainda que já tenha visto-a nos melhores trajes que o dinheiro podia comprar, e principalmente o jeito que ela sorria e o vinha provocando desde o dia em que a conheceu na cobertura da Stark industries. Natasha era a única culpada.

E ele não estava nenhum pouco incomodado - Não depois de três noites sem dormir direito por causa dela -... Não mais. Porque simplesmente deixou todo e qualquer juízo que o possuía, e foi até ela, grato por Natasha estar sozinha na sacada, mal dando-lhe tempo para notá-lo quando a girou e a beijou. Ele sentiu a surpresa dela no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, e quase sorriu quando ela segurou seu braço para se firmar, Steve afastando-os até que as costas de Natasha tocassem a sacada, ele deslizou uma mão por seu rosto desejando que isso estivesse bem, mas foi a forma que ela gemeu levando a língua na costura de seus lábios que o fez estremecer, e os dois iniciaram uma batalha deliciosa lutando por domínio. 

_Deus_ , essa mulher... 

Natasha então circulou seu pescoço com as duas mãos, firmando-se e a ele, e Steve apoiou a sua livre ao seu lado, mantendo-a em seu aperto, e foi apenas quando a necessidade por ar foi a um nível insuportável, que eles conseguiram se afastar, as testas coladas, os dois sem fôlego. 

-Steve... Eu... 

-Não - Ele parou procurando sua boca em um beijo rápido, e ainda assim mordiscou seu lábio inferior, felizmente ela não se soltou - Não diga que isso é errado, Nat... Não quando você devolve o beijo assim... - Ele deu um passo a frente enquanto as costas dela bateram no beiral da sacada, ainda que gentilmente, Steve se mexeu ciente de que sua roupa mesmo simples, podia sentir cada parte do tecido, até porque ele vestia apenas uma bermuda e uma regata. E fez questão de colocar uma perna entre as dela, para que Natasha realmente o sentisse através do tecido -.... Não minta para mim.

-Isso não está certo... Você é meu chefe... 

Ele riu rapidamente, as duas mãos apoiadas no batente enquanto a beijava, e ela segurou seus braços, o toque quente em sua pele fria era... Delicioso. 

Ele queria devorar sua boca. 

-Até porque isso nunca aconteceu antes... - E desceu um beijo apenas escovando seu pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer. Steve adorava seu cheiro. Ele não sabia que podia se apaixonar por morangos como estava. Não quando Natasha parecia apreciar um sabonete ou shampoo de morango... Era simplesmente incrível... Nela - Eu imaginei como isso seria ao contrário... Eu seria um estagiário feliz apenas em ter você olhando para mim... 

Ela riu baixinho. 

-Você pensou _muito_ sobre isso, Rogers? 

Steve mordiscou sua orelha, e segurou seu queixo fazendo que o olhar dela encontrasse o seu: 

-Você não faz _ideia_ \- Ele admitiu e a beijou de novo. Já tinha provado... Agora, era viciado. Natasha abraçou seus ombros novamente, e ele se abaixou apanhando-a e colocando-a sentada no peitoril, depois segurando suas pernas e circulando sua cintura, mantendo-a firme, embora fosse uma queda diretamente para a piscina, Steve era firme segurando-a contra si, e ele não podia evitar os gemidos que escaparam ante a maneira como Natasha o beijava, já deixando-o além do desejo. 

-Steve... Steve - Ele parou sem fôlego, ainda mantendo-a segura mesmo quando ela apenas apoiou as mãos nos dois lados de seu rosto - Tudo bem... Isso está indo um pouco longe demais. 

Ele riu nervoso, porque isso estava mais _lento_ do que gostaria.   
Mas segurou seu rosto de qualquer forma, tomando uma respiração para acalmar o trovejar de seu peito. 

-Então me diga... onde isso nos deixa?

Natasha hesitou.  
No que definitivamente era dois segundos ou três, então segurou-o pela gola da camisa e o puxou para si antes de sussurrar:

-Não faço ideia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso.   
> Apenas um momento. :v


End file.
